Anormal
by siizenn
Summary: [UA - JeanxMarco] J'ai l'impression d'être un poid pour tout le monde ou même un mec complètement à côté de la plaque. D'être genre, super différent des autres. Mais pourtant... Je le suis pas tant que ça, non ? Enfin, je t'aime bien et c'est ça qui compte. Si encore le fait que tu sois un garçon et que moi aussi pose un problème, alors ok. Là nous sommes anormaux.
1. 1 Trying to be cool

J'suis tellement éloigné de tout.

Du monde, des gens...

D'leur façon de vivre, de rire, de parler ou même de communiquer.

Genre, j'suis tellement à l'opposé du reste. J'me sens bizarre ou même étrange. J'viens peut-être d'une autre planète, qui sait ? Pourtant j'suis pas si anormal que ça.

Enfin, j'pense ?

J'ai des amis cool, une vie sociale normale, des parents qui m'aiment assez pour m'offrir c'que je veux et une routine que je ne voudrai quitter pour rien au monde.

Mais...

Il y a ce truc.

Ce truc là qui m'fais sentir différent.

Par exemple, j'me sens pas assez à l'aise pour rigoler avec tout l'monde, d'aimer les mêmes choses ou les mêmes personnes, d'avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts et toutes ces conneries là.

 **Conny**

 _[7:10]_

 ** _La vi doim_**

 ** _bouge ton cul_**

Ne pas mettre de surnom ridicule ou d'affreux émoticon à ses contacts c'est paraître anormal ? Non parce que, finalement, j'me sens bizarre en pensant à toutes ces nanas qui mettent dix milles cœurs.

 **Moi**

 _[7:10]_

 ** _tg_**

 ** _j'arrive_**

Bon, analysons tout ça :

Mardi matin. Sept heure dix.

" _Respirez grandement aide à vivre sereinement_ ".

Typiquement le genre de connerie que m'disais ma mère quand j'étais p'tit.

Oui, non, ok.

J'suis peut être en mode dépressif mais pas au point de suivre les conseils debiles de ma génitrice.

Nouvelle année rime avec grandes résolutions. Toujours aussi fidèle à ma routine, je reste plusieurs minutes devant le miroir de ma salle de bain en réfléchissant de tout et de rien. 'Fin surtout à un moyen de paraître " normal " pour le reste de cette année scolaire.

Ne pas me foutre la honte devant le lycée, ne pas me prendre un millième râteau, ne pas porter des vêtements affreux ou démodés, ne pas apprécier n'importe qui, ne pas, ne pas...

Toutes ces règles sont d'une importance capitale pour moi. Elles sont litteralment la clé de ma normalité (et de ma notoriété).

\- Jean ! Tu descends, mon chéri ?

Respire.

Genre, profondément.

Ouais, voilà respire.

Tout va bien se passer.

Tout va être normal.

Tu vas être normal.

\- Je m'habille, j'arrive !

Complètement compressé par la buée de la salle de bain, je m'éclipse rapidement et me précipite vers ma chambre. Je lance un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

Sept heure trente deux. Non mais, franchement, j'ai encore le temps. C'est pas comme si ce putain de lycée n'était pas habitué à mes retards.

En enfilant mon sweat j'entend une vibration. Je pourrai parier que c'est Conny. Si c'est pour recevoir des insultes ou des menaces de mort dés le matin, mieux ne vaut pas regarder.

\- Jean ! Dépêches toi ! Conny attend !

Super, manquait plus que ma mère me mette la pression. Le temps de légèrement brosser mes cheveux, prendre mon sac et mon portable, je descend enfin les escaliers pour rejoindre ma charmante mère et le gars furieux qui me sert de meilleur ami.

\- Voilà un revenant...

Rajouter un sourire à ta remarque n'arrangera rien, maman.

J'aperçois étalé sur la table de la cuisine Conny entrain de se goinfrer de tartines qu'a sûrement préparée ma mère. Je fais donc le tour pour lui dire bonjour en tendant mon poing, espérant qu'il tape dans celui-ci.

\- Nich ta mère. Dit il la bouche pleine et les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Je souris simplement en me retournant vers ma mère qui fait sûrement une de ses activités palpitantes qu'elle sait si bien faire : le ménage.

\- On y vas.

Surprise, elle laisse tomber la vaisselle dans le lavabo et relève la tête vers moi.

\- Déjà ? Mais tu n'as rien pris. Mange au moins quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas faim. On va être en retard t'façon.

Je reprend en enlevant le portable des mains de Conny pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Eh !

J'vais pas t'le voler ton portable tout pourri, calme toi.

Je le repose un peu plus loin sur la table. Mais Conny le reprend rapidement.

\- Bon, d'accord. Passez quand même une bonne journée les garçons.

\- Merci madame !

Répond l'autre imbécile en empoignant une dernière tartine. Lui devant moi, on avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu sors à qu'elle heure Jean ?

\- J'sais pas.

Je referme immédiatement la porte derrière moi.

Règle numéro une :

Ne jamais aborder un dialogue à long terme avec ma mère. Genre, parler plus de cinq minutes avec elle est juste inimaginable pour moi. Et même si mon comportement n'est pas apprécié par tout le monde, je m'en fiche un peu.

\- T'as daronne c'est la meilleure.

\- T'as du chocolat partout mec.

Trop occupé à se lécher les doigts je décide donc de passer devant lui.

Les rues sont complètement désertes. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un épais brouillard et que le temps ne vas pas s'améliorer. Mettre un simple sweat sans rien en dessous quand il fait moins de cinquante degrés est juste la plus mauvaise idée au monde. Bravo Jean.

Conny réussit à légèrement me devancer.

Il m'a pas plus manqué que ça pendant les vacances. Sachant que l'on se voyait pratiquement tout les jours, revoir sa tête me dérangerait presque. Puis, même si on ne se serait pas vu pendant deux longs mois, je n'aurai eu aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Il n'a pas changé d'un poil.

Toujours cd putain de sourire avec cet air debile de je-suis-content-en-toutes-circonstance, la même posture d'attardé mental et toujours cette habitude de jurer dans sa langue maternelle.

Mais Conny est juste là, à s'donner un genre pour faire rire tout l'monde. Ce qui lui réussit plutôt bien parce que me faire rire est la chose la moins facile au monde.

Et évidement, son sale crâne déformé et sans un poil n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Franchement si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'pourrai être pote avec lui juste pour admirer son putain de crâne chauve.

\- Jambon, j't'entends. Et mon crâne n'est pas chauve ! Il est juste... rasé.

Ah, je vous ai pas parlé de ça ?

C'est un sorte de " gros " défaut que j'ai. Penser que l'on parle dans sa tête tout seul puis s'apercevoir que, finalement, on parlait à voix haute.

Je déteste ça.

Et j'peux vous assurez que je ne fais pas exprès. C'est comme un sorte de super pouvoir complètement nul que je ne maîtrise pas encore. Un peu comme Luffy quand il découvre son fruit du démon, en beaucoup plus nul évidemment.

\- Puis tu peux parler toi, avec ta couleur de cheveux ringard là.

\- J'vois pas le rapport.

Pendant le dernier mois des vacances, j'ai eu la magnifique idée de changer de tête. Il était hors de question que j'me coupe les cheveux ou que je fasse un truc assez court qui puisse ressembler au crâne chauve de Conny.

J'ai donc fais une couleur. Genre, personnellement, j'trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. Changer de couleur de cheveux, c'est pas c'que font les gens cool ? Puis c'est pas comme si j'avais fait un truc de malade non plus. À voir comment réagit Conny, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une touffe verte ou rouge sur le crâne.

\- Prépare toi à recevoir les foudres d'Eren. J'suis sûr qu'il va pas tarder à te trouver un surnom debile en rapport avec ta couleur... Jaune-moisie.

Je souffle doucement.

\- M'parle pas de c'connard. Puis c'est pas " jaune-moisie" comme tu dis. C'est brun.

Il glousse quelques instants avant de lâcher un rire franc.

\- Bah ouais ! C'est brun orangé ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Quelqu'un avec aucun sens de l'esthétique et du _Fashion_ ?

Je me retiens de sourire en tournant la tête vers le trottoir de droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec une voix d'fille.

\- Bah quoi. J't'imite.

Je donne un coup d'poing sur l'épaule de Conny et con comme il est, il n'arrive même pas à l'esquiver. Ce qui lui fait sortir un petit cri de douleur assez marrant.

\- En parlant de fille... Reprend t-il en se massant l'épaule. ... Sasha nous attend devant le portail.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui.

\- Sasha ?

\- Ouais. Sasha. Sasha Braus.

Ok donc là il pense vraiment que j'vais me souvenir d'une quelconque " Sasha Braus " après deux mois sans aucune vie sociale ?

\- Euh... C'est qui ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Le pauvre, il est désespéré.

Mais, vraiment ? Il s'attendait à quoi ?

J'suis quand même Jean Kirschtein aka le mec avec le moins de mémoire au monde.

\- La meuf là... avec la queue de cheval et les cheveux légèrement rouge foncé ou voilà...

Vu ma tête il semble enfin comprendre que je suis toujours autant largué.

Il souffle fortement en levant les bras.

\- Mais mec, la fille ! Sasha ! Elle qui mange tout l'temps ! Qui... qui était avec nous en seconde.

Puis vînt un courant électrique. Mon cerveau se mit finalement en marche. Comme une putain de révélation.

\- Ah, ok ! Elle.

Il me fixe intensément quelques secondes.

\- J'ai compris Jambon. T'vois pas de qui je parle.

Il a tellement l'air anéanti que le fait qu'il ne me croit pas me dégoûterai presque.

\- Non j't'assure ! Je sais qui s'est... La meuf qui s'est fait choper par Livaï entrain de bouffer. Genre, l'année dernière quoi. Dis-je en ricanant légèrement.

Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un p'tit sourire. Il à l'air tellement soulagé de savoir que j'me souvienne de cette fille.

\- Et... euh... tu penses que cette Sasha traîne avec Christa ? Je demande en regardant ma montre.

Sept heure quarante sept. Ça va.

\- Christa ?

Pour vous la faire courte :

Cette année, comme vous avez pu le devinez, j'ai décidé d'être le mec le plus normal au monde. Et évidemment, un garçon de mon âge ne peut pas rester éternellement célibataire ou même... genre, puceau quoi.

Oui bon, ok.

Arrêtez de rire s'il vous plaît. J'suis vraiment sérieux.

Et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai enfin oublié Mikasa.

Mikasa s'était cette fille aux origines asiatiques, magnifique, avec qui j'aurai pu vendre corps et âme juste pour qu'elle me remarque. Mais vous vous en doutez... ça n'a pas marché. Elle était définitivement accrochée aux basques d'Eren ( et elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs ). C'est principalement pour ça que je déteste cet enculé d'Eren. Avec ses airs de mec parfait, supérieur et tout...

Il me met hors de moi.

En outre, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un autre morceau cette année. Celui de la belle Christa.

Cette fille est juste " l'épouse " parfaite, si j'peux dire. Elle est quelques fois coincée du cul et beaucoup trop serviable avec les gens en mode... ouais, une vraie femme à mariée quoi. Mais c'est la seule fille qui m'intéresse vraiment. À choisir entre Annie, Ymir, Hitch ou encore... Sasha, Christa est le meilleur choix.

\- Bah, j'sais pas. J'ai envie d'traîner avec elle cette année, puis -

\- Wow, wow. Je t'arrêtes direct, Jean. Réussit à reprendre Conny après avoir franchement rit.

\- ... Mec. J'sais pas si ces dernières années t'étais aveugle ou que pendant les vacances t'as complètement perdu la mémoire mais... Ymir still where ! Elle est pas portée disparue, hein.

Ymir c'est celle qui est plutôt garçon manqué et qui traîne vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec Christa. Et vraiment j'exagère pas. C'est limite si Ymir n'habite pas chez elle. Et Conny est juste persuadé que Ymir a, comment dire... un léger faible pour Christa ?

Il est vrai que, moi aussi, j'en suis certain mais... et alors ? Si il ce passait vraiment quelque chose entre elles, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'elles seraient là, entrain d'se rouler des pelles. Puis comme le dit un vieux proverbe, c'est pas parce que il y a un gardien qu'on ne peut pas marquer !

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Conny remarque vite mon sourire rempli de détresse.

\- T'es juste suicidaire mec.

Juste le temps de ricaner que nous voila enfin devant mon lycée pourri.

Oui, bienvenu en enfer.

 _J'ai toujouuurs étais fan des fanfictions avec Jean et Marco. Deux en particuliers et j'essaye de m'inspirer de celles-ci dans la mienne ( pour les anciens, j'espère que vous reconnaissez ). Cette fiction date quand même de 2015... J'ai décidé d'en refaire une réécriture qui sera plus agréable et espérons le, à long terme._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !!_


	2. 2 Premier arrivé, premier servi

Ma chère mère a eu la fabuleuse idée de me scolariser dans un lycée/collège privée jusqu'à la terminale. Comment vous dire que depuis la 6 ème j'ai l'impression de moisir ici. Et ne me dîtes pas que c'est ma deuxième maison ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est juste tout l'inverse d'une maison. Prison serait un mot plus approprié.

\- Tu manges quoi ?

\- Rien dégage !

Sasha n'aurait pas put nous offrir un meilleur accueil.Visiblement, mon cerveau a décidé de se remettre en marche. Je me rappelle maintenant très bien d'elle. Conny et Sasha étaient comme chien et chat. Elle pouvait aussi tuer pour manger...

Mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, mon cerveau refusa de se souvenir d'elle.

Adossé aux grilles, je peux apercevoir la cours se remplir d'élèves. Comme si tout l'monde étaient pressés de reprendre un train de vie nul et stressant. Genre, sérieusement. Qui aime se lever tout les jours à sept heure du matin pour s'taper des notes merdiques et voir les sales gueules de quelques élèves ou même professeurs ?

Sûrement pas moi.

\- Jean, arrêtes de fixer la cours. On dirait un pédophile devant une maternelle.

Très élégant Conny, vraiment.

\- J'avouch.

À vrai dire, j'ai un objectif très précis tout de suite. Il faut absolument que je trouve Christa.

\- Au lieu d'bouffer de la merde, aidez moi à trouver Christa.

\- Parlch bien des granolach. Grogne Sasha, la bouche pleine.

\- Mais laisse tomber mec.

Que je laisse tomber ? Hors de question. Plus vite je m'y prend, plus j'ai de chance. Si seulement je pouvais juste la voir... J'pourrai immédiatement l'accompagner à sa classe, blabla, elle me remercie, blabla, on reste ensemble à chaque pauses puis bam-bam je l'ai dans la poche.

Meilleur plan, tu meurs.

Cette fois, ça va pas ce passer comme avec Mikasa, j'en suis certain. Mais par contre, personne ne doit être au courant. À part Conny bien sûr.

Non parce que je connais parfaitement ce lycée. Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Toujours là à venir foutre son cul dans les histoires des autres. Et c'est un peu près pour ça que moi et Mikasa ça n'a pas... vraiment marché. Bon. C'est en plus grande partie à cause d'Eren si on voit les choses différemment, mais passons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Christa ?

\- Il veut la pécho.

Vous vous souvenez de ce que je viens d'vous dire il y a exactement 20 secondes ? Que personne - à part Conny - ne doit être au courant de mon plan ? C'est comme si j'avais parlé dans le vide, vraiment.

J'entend d'une oreille le rire franchement atroce de Sasha. J'vois pas en quoi c'est marrant. Y'a bien que eux deux pour glousser sur des sujets hyper sérieux comme ça. Ils se sont bien trouvés. Puis non, j'suis sérieux putain !

\- Conny, la ferme. Dis je en scrutant de droite à gauche les gens passer.

\- Mais... Mais Christa elle est pas avec... av- hugm- avech Ymir ?

\- C'est c'que j'lui ai dit depuis ce matin à c'débile !

Je pense sincèrement que si je reste ici une seconde de plus j'vais attraper un putain de cancer des oreilles en entendant Sasha manger la bouche pleine. Et surtout de louper Christa.

Et puis de toute façon ça va bientôt sonner. Autant se bouger.

\- Oh Jambon. Tu vas où ?

Nul part Conny, j'avais juste envie d'une petite balade de santé. Ça c'voit pas ?

\- Attench nous !

D'un côté ça m'fais trop bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait au moins deux ans que j'étais pas venu dans ce foutoir. Mais c'est pas pour autant que ça m'a manqué et que j'vais sauter de joie hein.

Ici on a au moins la chance de ne pas être mélangé avec les collégiens. Je remercie vraiment ce lycée d'merde d'avoir pensait à nous. Bon. Il est vrai que moi aussi avant j'me demandais vraiment comment c'était chez les lycéens. Mais maintenant, franchement, y a pas d'quoi s'affoler. C'est tout aussi pourri. Pute à gauche, pute à droite, pute devant, pute derrière. Je le répète, je n'exagère même pas.

Le parfait exemple de la puterie dans sa grande splendeur serait... Hitch.

Ce la trimballer depuis trois ans est définitivement un enfer. Si elle pense qu'avec ses minis jupes, son maquillage aussi pire qu'la gueule d'Eren et ses airs de peste elle réussira à draguer qui que ce soit elle peut toujours continuer à faire le trottoir.

J'la supporte juste pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pends de fixer Hitch ? Elle aussi tu veux te la faire ?

En tournant la tête j'aperçois Conny accompagné de Sasha, la main sur mon épaule.

\- Ta gueule.

J'ai juste pas envie de rire là. Peut-être parce que c'est la rentrée ou que j'vais devoir me coltiner Hitch une année de plus. Dans les deux cas, c'est pas l'moment d'me faire taper une barre.

On décide donc de passer par le chemin le plus rapide : le stade. C'est un peu près la bas que tout le monde se réunis. Un genre d'endroit où t'es obligé de garder ta place, peur qu'on te la prenne. Mais pourtant, toujours pas de Christa en vu. Si ça continu, va vraiment falloir que j'me fasse une raison.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Arrêtes de marcher aussi vite mec, c'est crevant...

\- En plus Christa n'est même pas encore arrivée.

Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers Sasha.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Conny, à bout de souffle, s'assoit pratiquement par terre en reprenant son souffle.

\- Bah... j'ai envoyé un message à Christa et elle est encore en route avec Ymir.

J'ai précisément envie d'me tirer une balle dans l'artère droit.

\- Tu pouvais pas l'dire plus tôt ?! Ça servait à rien de courir comme un fou derrière Jean alors... putain.

C'est pas ma faute si l'endurance de Conny est resté au même niveau depuis sa naissance. C'est-à-dire : zéro.

Mon plan tombe totalement à l'eau.

Déjà qu'elle n'est même pas là, voilà qu'elle arrive accompagnée de Ymir. J'aurai dû aller la chercher chez elle au lieu d'me faire accompagner par c'débile de Conny.

\- Jean, j't'entends !

Évidement, sinon c'est pas drôle.

\- Ok... Sinon ça va sonner là. Dit Sasha en regardant autour de nous.

Elle a raison. Tout les élèves commencent déjà à partir dans chaque directions. Puis ça sert franchement à rien de rester ici si Christa va jamais pointer son cul.

Sasha aide donc Conny à se relever et moi j'avance sans vraiment les attendre. Le stade est complètement vide à présent. À croire que tout le monde avaient hâte de retrouver l'amusement que procure neuf heures de cours par jours. Après on s'demande pourquoi j'me sens tellement différent.

\- Jean !

Je me retourne sauvagement vers Conny, espérant l'envoyer chier encore une fois. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas lui qui m'interpelle. Et je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas Christa non plus. Faut pas rêver.

Conny et Sasha s'approchent rapidement de moi. Une jolie tête blonde tenant à peine sur ses minuscules pattes vient vers nous, le souffle court.

\- Armin ?

\- H-hum... Salut.

Armin c'est, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, le gentil toutou qui suis constamment Mikasa et Eren. C'est un peu la troisième roue d'la moto. Le onzième doigts d'la main. Le H d'Hawaï. La 51ème étoiles du drapeau américain. Le -

\- Euh non. Désolé, on a pas vu Eren et... ni Mikasa. Dit gentiment Conny à Armin.

Aussitôt dit, la tête blonde court de toute ses petites forces en dehors du stade, avec un petit " merci " au passage.

Quel débile.

Il a dû arriver en retard et ensuite louper sa maman et son papa. Alors que ça à sonnait depuis pas mal de temps et que nous sommes les seuls encore présents dans la cour, nous avançons vers le CPE sous les affreux gloussements de Sasha.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être drôle ? Puis non.

J'ai même pas envie de le savoir. J'aurai bien aimé lui dire de se la fermer mais je suis bien trop occupé à chercher ma nouvelle classe sur toutes les feuilles placardées contre le mur. J'aurai aussi adoré dire à Conny qu'il pouvait arrêter de chercher nos noms dans les feuilles destinées aux secondes, mais je suis bien trop machiavélique pour faire ça.

\- J'ai trouvé. Dis je en chuchotant.

Sasha se colle ensuite contre moi, suivi de Conny.

\- 1 ère ES 2.

\- Pareil.

\- Cool, on est ensemble !

S'écrit Sasha dans mes oreilles, comme si j'étais sourd et aveugle.

\- Eh vous ! Ça a sonnait depuis longtemps là, on s'bouge.

C'est comme si la voix haut perchée de Sasha avait alerté le pion le plus con et moche de tout l'établissement.

\- Oh, Mike !

S'écrit Conny, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mike est juste le pire des " enculer - adultes ". Après Livaï, pardon.

À chaque fois que j'le vois j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'arracher sa maudite barbichette et sa gueule de merde et ensuite l'accrocher à un mur ou tout les passants verront sa gueule de clochard pour qu'il crève finalement en enfer.

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Lundi 10 septembre.

Première semaine dans ce putain d'établissement scolaire. Premier coup de foudre en voyant Mikasa. Et première heure de colle à cause de cet enculé. Comme quoi j'aurai espionné les filles dans leur vestiaire. Alors déjà, j'avais pas fais exprès ! J'avais juste trébuché contre la porte et je ne sais par quel karma, mon corps tout entier s'est retrouvé du mauvais côté. J'me suis donc pris la honte de ma vie et deux magnifiques heures de colle. Sachant que vous êtes en 6ème, que c'est votre première semaine ici, je peux vous assurez que ça traumatise une vie.

Alors depuis plusieurs années, le passe temps favoris de Conny et moi est d'emmerder Mike 24 heures sur 24.

\- Rejoigniez vos classes ou c'est moi qui vous y amène !

\- T'inquiètes pas qu'on va y aller... Dis je en chuchotant, partant devant.


	3. 3 Le cliché americain

Conny et Sasha me rejoignent rapidement, en gloussant.

Ça peut lui foutre quoi sérieusement si on traîne dans la cour ? Il glande que dalle à part nous surveiller comme un vieux pédophile. J'vois pas en quoi arriver deux minutes en retard va gâcher sa carrière d'SDF-trisomique-attardé.

Après avoir fait le tour du lycée, d'avoir monter des milliards d'escaliers et s'être prit une honte monumentale grâce à Sasha qui s'était trompée de classe, nous voilà enfin devant la notre.

Bâtiment C classe 5.

Bon, c'est pas la pire, au contraire.

Le bâtiment donne immédiatement sur l'extérieur, ce qui me permettra de bien glander pendant les cours.

\- Qui toque ? Demande Conny le plus discrètement possible.

Bon. Voici le moment fatidique.

Qui se cache derrière cette porte ?

Quel prof principal allons nous avoir ?

Je prie secrètement pour que ça soit la petite mademoiselle Petra. Genre, vraiment, qui ne la voudrait pas comme professeur principal ?

\- Attendez. J'fini de mâcher.

Conny et moi se retournons vers Sasha qui commence à pratiquement s'étouffer.

\- Depuis quand tu attends d'rentrer en classe pour bouffer ? Interroge Conny, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Après avoir fait un effort colossale pour avaler correctement, elle répond, presque lassée :

\- Bah j'ai pas vraiment envie que Livaï me redonne une heure de colle parce que je mange pendant son cours. Vous savez... comme l'année dernière quoi.

Il nous faut bien une vingtaine de secondes avant de rassembler tout les éléments comme dans un puzzle.

Livaï...

Comme l'année dernière...

Redonne...

\- Attends... tu... tu veux dire qu'on s'tape Livaï là ?! Hurle pratiquement Conny en s'approchant de Sasha.

\- Euh... ouais. Pour quoi ?

J'ai même plus la force de bouger.

J'suis anéanti.

Au bout de ma vie.

Laissez moi mourir, lentement.

\- Mais... mais comment tu le sais ?!

\- Mais c'était marqué sur notre feuille de classe bande d'imbéciles. J'pensez vous l'avez vu, calme toi.

Si notre professeur principal porte le nom de "Livaï", c'est même plus la peine que je vienne me scolariser ici.

Pour vous la faire courte :

Livaï (ou M.Ackerman si vous préfèrez) est le pire de tout les profs sur cette terre. Ce genre de mec sombre, sans vie, au regard noir, au cœur de pierre et au style vestimentaire très douteu -sûrement de l'époque Victorienne- enfin, tout ce qui n'est pas autorisé au XXI ème siècle.

Pourtant, il est jeune.

Enfin, ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune.

Et il est pas moche. Enfin si, mais... mais pas comme les professeurs normaux. Mais il est laid, mais sans trop l'être du genre...

Bref. Vous voyez ce que j'veux dire.

Je l'avais eu l'année dernière. Il est prof d'anglais.

Pour vous dire que mon cahier était vides et mes notes aussi. C'est à s'demander si la seule chose qu'il aime c'est sa matière. Il l'éduque tellement mal que j'en fais des cauchemars. Il hurle pour rien, inflige des notes catastrophiques pour rien, puni pour rien et râle pour rien. Ce mec ?

L'enfer à lui tout seul.

Déjà quand simple professeur il est inhumain, alors en prof principal... Il faut juste que je fasse demi-tour, que je rentre chez moi et que je dorme jusqu'à ne plus me réveiller. C'est simple :)

\- Wow, wow. Calme tes envies de suicide mec. Dit Conny en m'agrippant le torse.

\- Bon, j'ouvre. Lâche ensuite Sash la main sur la poignée.

Grâce - ou à cause - de Conny, je réussi à revenir sur mes pas. J'ai l'impression d'entendre la porte grincer et sentir un courant d'air hyper frais caresser ma peau.

Il n'y a rien autour.

Juste lui.

Juste un diable infiltré dans un corps humain.

Il n'a pas du tout changé, en y passant.

Il me fait... toujours autant flipper avec ses cheveux raides et noirs comme les ténèbres. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Conny réciter une prière, qu'un son que j'aurai préféré oublier résonne à nouveau dans mes oreilles.

\- Les retardataires. Installez vous. Vite.

J'en ai littéralement la chaire de poule, les dents qui claquent ou tout c'que vous voulez qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir satan devant vos yeux.

On essaie du mieux qu'on peut pour traîner nos pieds sur le sol froid et sombre de cette foutue salle de classe. Retardataires ? J'espère qu'il plaisante. La moitié des élèves sont même pas encore arrivés. À croire que j'me retrouve dans une classe d'attardés qui n'arrivent jamais à l'heure.

Génial.

Avec Conny et Sasha on décide de se mettre à la même place que l'année précédente. Au fond, si vous préférez.

J'ai toujours était seul.

Genre, aucune personne à côté de moi. Même si Conny est ce qu'on peut appeler de" meilleur ami " on est pas h/24 ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'on préfère s'mettre face à face que côte à côte.

Dernière place au fond à gauche, à côté de la fenêtre ? C'est pour bibi.

Balancer mon sac, râler parce qu'il tombe parterre, me balancer moi même sur ma chaise et râler une nouvelle fois parce que ça m'a fait mal au cul : une routine du matin que j'aurai préféré oublier. Conny - comme d'habitude - se met en face de moi, à gauche, suivit de Sasha qui s'installe à côté de lui dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Vous avez vu ? Il porte toujours ses foulards bizarre au cou... Essaye de chuchoter Sasha en s'installant.

Ce qui rate complètement vu son rire qui alerte tout le monde dans les alentours de cinq cent kilomètres.

\- C'est une charlotte, Sasha. Répond Yassine.

\- Charlotte ? Comme le gâteau ?

De un : non, ce n'est pas une charlotte. Juste... un vieux torchon en dentelle. Et de deux : je sais que venant d'elle c'est sûrement du second degré mais... Je me demande vraiment comment elle peut encore parler de bouffe après ce qu'elle s'est infiltré dans le corps.

Je suis d'une oreille leur conversation quand la porte de la classe s'ouvre à nouveau. Comme alerté par le bruit, je tourne rapidement ma tête.

Et c'est bien ce que je pensai. Christa arrive avec toujours son putain de sourire aux lèvres. Mais bon... même si je suis pas le mec le plus romantique au monde, j'peux vous assurez qu'elle est vraiment belle. Pas... pas plus belle que Mikasa mais voilà. Ymir est derrière elle, le visage dur, comme d'hab. Et toujours le même style vestimentaire un peu masculin. D'ailleurs, elle s'est laissée pousser les cheveux. Ça lui va bien... enfin, mieux quoi.

Livaï n'adresse même pas un regard ou une remarque à Christa et Ymir. Ce prof me hait, c'est certain. Pourquoi nous avoir fait remarquer notre retard à nous et pas à elles ? C'est du racisme envers retardataires, j'suis désolé. Les deux filles s'installent aux tables de devant, suivie de Annie que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Annie est plutôt calme et ne parle pas trop. Personne n'ose vraiment se frotter à elle à cause de son regard aussi glacial que celui de Livaï. Pourtant, elle a réussit à sympathiser avec pas mal de personnes ; comme Berthold, Reiner, Hitch...

Oh, en parlant du loup, mais qui voilà ?

J'avais bien raison quand j'me disais que j'allais encore me coltiner cette saloperie.

\- Annie ! Vient à côté de moi.

Anniiiiie ? Vient à côté de moi, tu vas voir que devenir une pute de service c'est vraiment trop facile, hihihi. Bon ok, j'imite mal les gens mais là, j'suis plutôt fière d'mon interprétation d'Hitch, pas vous ?

Et comme si la classe s'était transformée en podium pour mannequins, voilà les suivants : les trois mousquetaires. Armin a les cheveux tout emmêlés. À croire qu'il a dû faire Koh-Lanta pour retrouver l'autre guignol et Mikasa. En parlant d'elle, elle n'a pas vraiment changée aussi. Je pensai vraiment quand la revoyant j'allais avoir un déclique ou bien sentir mon coeur battre comme un tambour, vous savez là, comme dans les films... mais, pour la première fois, je ne ressens pas grand chose. Elle a beau être magnifique, il ne faut pas se le cacher, j'ai pas vraiment une attirance spéciale pour elle.

Wow. Christa m'a vraiment aidée à la zapper. C'est... c'est radicale.

Et puis, il reste " l'autre ".

Cet enfoiré de Eren.

J'ai rien à dire, à part que ce mec à zéro personnalité. Il a carrément achetait le même bonnet que moi. J'suis certain qu'il le fait exprès, juste pour me rendre vénère. J'accapare ses pensées à c't'imbécile. Il est hyper bizarre aujourd'hui en plus. Voilà qu'il s'est mit à fixer Satan, aka notre professeur principal. Je sais que ça à était un choque, pour moi aussi, de voir Livaï de si près mais... faut vraiment qu'il arrête de le mater comme ça. Quoi, t'as envie de t'le taper le sorcier maléfique satanique qui est la réincarnation d'Hilter ?

Après que Eren est lâcher un " bonjour " hyper maladroit à Livaï et que celui-ci le fixa le sourcil levé avec un subtile air de pitié, les trois mousquetaires s'assoient finalement devant Christa et Ymir.

Tout le monde se met devant à ce que je vois.

Haha, j'ai l'impression d'être le mec le plus bizarre du monde à être au fond, tout seul.

#ForeverAlone.

\- T'as vu les nouvelles chaussures de Hitch ?

La voix de Sasha me tire de mes pensées.

\- Ouais... Toujours une conne avec ses talons aussi hauts qu'la bi-

\- Arrêtes ! Je les trouve grave belles moi ses chaussures... Sasha coupe rapidement Conny, ce qui me permet de glousser à sa remarque très élégante.

\- Mouais. Achètes pas les mêmes non plus. Reprend Conny en se balançant sur sa chaise, ce qui le permet de se rapprocher de moi.

\- Et pour-quoi ça ?

\- T'arriveras même pas à marcher avec. Dis je doucement, ma tête toujours dans mes bras.

Conny sourit en hochant la tête.

\- J'avoue. Avec tes gros pieds là, en plus tu -

Conny est soudainement coupé dans sa blague par un beuglement. Plus précisément ; un rire fortement prononcé.

Ooh. Ce rire là, je le reconnaîtrai entre milles.

C'est celui de Reiner.

Reiner, c'est le mec qui est entrain de rater une grande carrière de footballeur américain. Il a vraiment une carrure de malade ! Si son rire ne faisait pas tout son " charme ", il ferrait peur à n'importe qui avec ses gigantesques épaules. Sinon, il est super sympa. Il a des origines allemandes et franchement, ça s'voit physiquement. Il a des cheveux tellement blonds qu'au soleil on a tous l'impression qu'il est chauve.

\- Berthold ! Regarde qui on a comme prof principal ! Haha !

Cette remarque met naissance à un petit sourire de satisfaction sur mon visage.

Reiner et un peu comme moi, si j'peux dire. Il dit un peu tout ce qu'il pense sans vraiment réfléchir. La seule différence est, que quand lui il le dit, c'est marrant.

\- Reiner... Chut. M.Ackerman est là... Devant nous.

La grande perche qui est derrière lui, c'est Berthold.

Je me rappelle du jour ou je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois avec Conny. On était en 4ème mais Berthold mesurait déjà aussi haut qu'la tour de Shanghai. Et comme Conny est un imbécile pur, il n'avait pas réellement remarqué que Berthold possédait d'organes, de muscles, d'un cerveau... Enfin, était un être humain quoi. Il l'avait complètement confondu avec un poteau, le pauvre. Après que Conny fonce sur lui, Reiner était venu à sa rescousse et j'peux vous assurez qu'on s'était bien pissé dessus, Conny et moi.

Mais en bref, c'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. Et même si il mesure 1mètre 91, Berthold est le mec le plus peureux que j'connaisse.

Il traine ensuite Reiner, mort de rire vers nous, sous le regard meurtrier de Livaï.

\- Oh ! Dit Conny, le bras levé.

\- SALUT !

Bon, il faut que je vous parle aussi de la mauvaise habitude de Reiner : ce mec est née pour parler fort, rire fort, respirer fort, pleurer fort ou même crier fort. Oui, ok, quand on cri c'est logiquement fort mais que voulez-vous ; chacun son super pouvoir. C'est comme avoir une alarme incendie active à côté de vous h/24. Y a quelques fois ou il ne cri pas, ou même qu'il ne parle pas du tout, oui. Ces jours exceptionnels là existent effectivement. Mais c'est que quand il est beaucoup trop occupé à saliver sur Christa.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demande calmement Berthold, ce qui apaise mes fragiles oreilles.

\- Ça peut aller mieux... Vous avez vu qui on a comme prof principal ?

Oui Sasha, ils ont vu. Surtout Reiner.

\- AH ! Moi j'suis super content ! C'était trop bien avec lui l'année dernière.

Reiner et Berthold étaient dans ma classe l'année dernière. Et j'peux vous dire que Reiner en a profité avec Livaï.

À chaque fois qu'il nous criait dessus il en profitait pour lâcher un rire tellement discret qu'il alertait toute la terre entière. Au début c'était marrant, mais pas quand Jeff collait des heures...

\- Y a que toi pour dire ça.

\- Et bien, y a bien que toi Sasha pour avoir un truc à se mettre sous la dent dans ton sac, non ? Tu me passes un tr -

\- Plutôt crever !

J'ai à peine le temps de sourire qu'un son beaucoup moins agréable retentit dans mes oreilles.

\- À vos place, maintenant !

Tadam. Le cours commence.

Reiner et Berthold se précipitent aux tables qui se situes à ma droite, puis sortent leurs affaires. Quand je relève enfin ma tête du bureau je peux apercevoir qu'il y a déjà un peu plus de monde. Y a bien deux ou trois têtes que je ne connais pas, mais c'est normal.

Livaï s'avance enfin vers nous en nous observons un par un. Son regard maléfique nous scrute de la tête au pieds. Mais je t'en pris Livaï, viens aussi nous palper comme si nous étions des bêtes de foires, no problemo.

\- Toujours aussi moche... Murmure t-il.

Comme sur commande, le célèbre beuglement de Reiner résonne dans toute la pièce.

Je penche ma tête en rapprochant mes sourcils et en affichant un sourire très exagéré.

Teeeellement gentil et toujours autant attentionné envers ses élèves, ce petit Lili.

\- Je serai votre professeur principal cette année. Je ne l'ai jamais étais et je compte sur vous pour ne pas me casser les couilles et me laisser faire mon boulot tranquillement.

Livaï ? Jamais professeur principal ? On se demande vraiment pourquoi.

\- ... Je dois aussi vous préparez physiquement et mentalement au baccalauréat. Sachez que je ne ferais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne suis pas votre assistante ou votre nounou. À votre âge, je me débrouillais tout seul pour passer mes foutus examens. Vous en ferez de même.

J'aperçois au coin de l'œil Conny lever la main. Mesdames et Messieurs, préparez vous à entendre la première connerie de l'année !

\- Monsieur !

Livaï tourne automatiquement la tête, comme un robot. Frère... calme toi. J'ai l'impression que tu vas te casser le cou à chaque mouvements. D'un côté, est-ce que ça me dérangerait vraiment ?

\- Quoi.

\- Monsieur, alors si on arrive pas à passer le BAC, on pourra porter plainte contre vous ? En mode euh... " non assistance à personne en danger ". Parce que faut l'avouer, on est tous en danger là.

\- Y a que toi qui est en danger, crâne d'œuf.

Je tourne la tête vers la droite.

Ymir a encore frappée.

Faut savoir que son passe temps favoris est de clasher pratiquement tout le monde. Excepté Christa , évidement. Conny a juste le temps de lui montrer son plus beau doigt d'honneur que Livaï réplique machinalement.

\- Monsieur Springer, pensez vous que, moi, puisse porter plainte contre vous parce que vous me cassez fortement les couilles dès le début de cette foutue année ?

Si je n'étais pas habitué à ce langage plus que frivole, j'aurai pu lâcher un larme de peur. Sérieusement.

Conny, lui, sourit comme à son habitude.

\- Je peux continuer ?

\- Allez y, monsieur. C'est vous le chef !

Ils sont tout les deux aussi cons qu'avant.

Livaï continu donc son fabuleux discours rempli de belles paroles, de jolies mots et d'encouragements évidemment mérités.

Putain... j'me demande à quoi il joue. Il le fait exprès, c'est obligé. Donne nous nos putain de carnets qu'on s'tire d'ici !

\- ... Et il est aussi hors de question que je reçoive une seule plainte d'autres professeurs au court de l'année. Pas une. Je mettrai aussi en place un dispositif qui permettra de coller les élèves le dimanche et aussi de-

Conny n'a même pas eu le temps de protester, que la porte de la classe s'ouvre grandement.

Qui ose couper Livaï en plein discours ? Faut vraiment porter ses boules. Tout le monde sort de son sommeil profond et lève la tête vers l'entrée.

\- Euh... Désolé du retard.

Un nouveau ? Enfin j'pense.

Je l'ai jamais eu dans ma classe et jamais vu dans le bahut. Oui... c'est sûrement un nouveau.

Tout le monde commence à parler, ce qui détruit le silence morbide que Livaï avait réussi à installer. En parlant de lui, le voilà tête baissé et les mains crispées sur sa feuille. Wow, le nouveau va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Qui êtes vous.

Franchement, ce prof pourrait faire un effort. Non parce que, parler comme Vander Decken à un nouvel élève c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Euh..

Le nouveau tourne la tête vers nous tous.

Vu nos sales gueules et surtout celle du prof il doit nous prendre pour des attardés mentaux. Et tu n'as vachement pas tors.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Marco. J'suis désolé pour le retard. Je viens juste d'arriver et j'ai confondu les sa-

\- Allez vous assoir. Immédiatement. Coupe Livaï, en relevant la tête.


	4. 4 Kebab ou Macdo ?

Ceci sonne comme une sentence ou un putain d'ordre militaire.

La classe est soudainement devenue hyper calme et toutes les paires d'yeux sont rivées vers lui. Mais... Mais bizarrement, il a beau être assez éloigné de moi, j'ai l'impression de ne voir que lui.

Il tourne sa tête de droite à gauche, comme un gamin perdu et ses pieds semblent avancer lentement à la recherche d'un endroit ou se reposer. Wow, il avance grave rapidement là.

Il... Je crois qu'il vient.

Je sers mes poings le plus forts possible. D'habitude je déteste faire connaissance avec les gens et ouais, c'est un d'mes nombreux défauts et c'est sûrement ce qui me rend le plus anormal de tout les êtres humain, mais là... Je ressens presque de l'excitation à l'idée qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté de moi. Han, ça ferait tellement cliché, style film américain ou le nouveau s'assoit à côté du cas social au fond.

Ok. Il est à la dernière rangée.

Il me regarde.

Euh... il est entrain, d'me sourire ou c'est moi ? Serait-ce le moment ou je dois enfin me comporter en personne normale et lui sourire en retour ? Attendez, mais comment on fait ça ? Putain, mais reste cool Julian. Décontracte, soit social, discute avec lui comme avec n'importe qui, ne gâche pas tout comme à chaque fois avec tes putains de manières de merde qui f-

\- Viens t'asseoir ici !

Je tourne automatiquement ma tête vers Christa. Et lui aussi s'arrête dans son élan. Il tourne ensuite sur lui même pour apercevoir Christa le bras levé avec un demi-sourire beaucoup trop serviable.

Vous pensez que j'aurai dû faire ça, moi aussi ?

Lever mon gros cul d'ma chaise et sourire comme un attardé mental pour faire bonne impression ? Je n'pense pas que vous avez besoin d'une réponse.

J'ai juste envie de... de mourir ? La putain de honte.

J'avais dû avoir une tête d'un super débile là...

Comme si il allait s'assoir au fond, à côté du mec qui à l'air doublement étrange aka moi même. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'suis con. Je le vois s'installer à côté de Christa avec un magnifique sourire au visage. Vu le regard meurtrier que lui inflige Ymir, j'en devine que Christa la sûrement dégagée d'sa chaise. La voila derrière eux, toute seule avec une gueule d'assassin .

Ouais, j'ai pas l'air mieux avec la mienne vous avez raison.

Je replonge ensuite ma tête dans mes bras, priant pour que cette heure se finisse rapidement.

\- Sasha, bouge !

\- Ouais, bah attends.

Je pose mon dos contre un cassier bleu en lâchant un énorme soupire.

\- J'peux savoir comment t'as réussis à te dégoter un cassier toi ? Reprend Conny, en face de moi.

\- J'ai dis à un nouveau surveillant que j'étais en 3ème. Il y a cru ce gros pigeon. Lui répond Sasha en remplissant son nouveau cassier de plusieurs paquets de bonbons et biscuits.

J'ai toujours su que les pions étaient extrêmement cons, mais là...

\- Tu parles. T'as sûrement dû lui faire une pompe et il a accepté.

Je glousse, comme sur commande.

\- Ferme ta gueule. Dit Sasha en claquant fortement la porte de son cassier pour que Conny et moi arrêtons de rire bêtement.

Ce qui ne va pas être simple.

Mais après plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats, elle décide de nous abandonner pour rejoindre je ne sais qui.

\- On pari combien qu'elle va voir l'autre pute de Hitch ?

C'est vrai, je sais pas ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui. Sasha n'a jamais traînée avec cette suceuse, alors pourquoi elle le ferait maintenant ? Franchement, si elle continue comme ça toute l'année, elle -

\- Ouais, elle va s'recevoir un gros high kick dans la tête, j'te l'dis. Me coupe Conny.

Vous pensez qu'il existe des antidotes pour mon problème ? Faudrait que je regarde ça sur doctissimo.

En se dirigeant tout les deux vers la sortie nous sommes soudainement interpellés par le groupe le mouton qui est, apriori, la moitié de notre nouvelle classe.

\- Regarde qui y a là bas. Dit Conny en m'agrippant l'épaule et en pointant le nouveau du doigt.

Je ne sais pas si cet homme me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je suis littéralement le mec le moins social du monde et que faire connaissance avec des êtres vivants n'est pas mon point fort. Surtout avec la honte que j'me suis pris tout à l'heure...

Enfin, c'était pas vraiment une honte extrême mais je m'attendais tellement à c'qu'il vienne se mettre à côté de moi que après... j'ai eu l'impression d'être le mec le plus con du monde.

Malheureusement, j'peux pas résister. Me voilà donc avec le groupe de moutons et l'épaule complètement déchiquetée.

\- Moi c'est Armin, enchanté. Tu connais déjà Christa et... Ymir ?

\- Oui. J'leur ai déjà parlé ce matin.

À l'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mega boule au ventre. Puis... C'est trop bizarre de l'entendre et surtout de le voir d'aussi près. Et j'avais pas remarqué mais... il a des putains de tâches de rousseurs.

\- Et d'ailleurs Marco, ça te dis de manger avec nous ? Propose Christa, toute joyeuse.

Marco.

Ok... Plutôt banal mais ça lui va bien. Enfin, je m'attendais pas à un truc de fou, mais voilà. Marco, c'est bien aussi, mais je me serai plus attendu à un -

Ouais ok, je ferme ma gueule.

\- Christa. On a déjà prévu de manger en ville, j'te signal.

Haha, la voix de Ymir part tellement dans les graves. C'est à mourir de rire de voir comment elle est furax de ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'amour de sa vie.

\- Ouais mais bon ! C'est un peu nul si nous sommes que toutes les deux, non ? En plus Marco, tu nous racontera un peu plus de choses sur toi. Répond Christa en attrapant un peu d'la chemise ouverte de celui-ci.

\- Oui, pour quoi pas ?

C'est... c'est vraiment trop marrant toutes les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvre son visage, j'vous jure. Genre, plus je les fixe et plus je trouve ça carrément ouf. J'en avais jamais vu autant et c'est pas avec celles que Ymir se trimballe sur l'visage que j'vais être aussi sur le cul. M...Marco les porte vraiment bien.

\- J'peux venir aussi ! Gueule Conny dans mes oreilles.

Voilà, grâce à lui tout le monde se retourne vers nous. Bon, je sais que je suis un véritable playboy mais si voulez bien arrêter d'me fixer comme si c'était moi qui venait de crier, ça serait agréable merci.

\- T'es pas invi-

\- Bien sûr Conny, pas de problème ! Dit Christa en coupant Ymir dans sa phrase.

\- Cool. Jean et moi on amènera le nouveau dans un bon kebab, tu vas adorer hum... Marco.

\- Euh... ok. Dit il ensuite en lâchant un petit rire et un regard vers ma direction.

J'ai pas la moindre idée de quel kebab parle Conny, vu qu'on va tout le temps au Macdo, mais... mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce Marco ne me laisse pas si indifférent que ça.


	5. 5 Super Héro VS Super Vilain

L'ambiance ne peut pas être aussi pourrie qu'à ce moment là.

Enfin, la bouffe de ce kebab est vachement bonne ( Conny a toujours bon goût ) et pour un " mardi midi " y a pas vraiment de monde. Mais j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à supporter le regard meurtrier d'Ymir, les histoires toujours aussi niaises de Christa ou les bruits de bouche de Conny. Cet homme ne sait réellement pas manger la bouche fermée.

La seule personne un peu près supportable ici est Armin. Le pauvre, il a même pas toucher à sa barquette de frites. Je me demande si il a déjà manger un quelconque aliment contenant une substance grasse. Ou si il est déjà venu dans un kebab. J'me demande aussi qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici. Eren et Mikasa ont dû l'abandonner ou une connerie comme ça et le voila compressé entre de la nourriture quelque peu douteuse et une bande de debiles.

Bienvenu au club.

\- Vous êtes six ?!

Je repose finalement mon kebab sur la table en fixant Christa s'exclamer une nouvelle fois.

J'me demande si elle le fait pas exprès de sur-réagir constamment. J'veux dire, c'est assez barbant des fois.

\- Oui. Et huit avec mes parents.

Le nouveau, lui par contre, à l'air plutôt bien à l'aise. Ou il est juste hyper poli et trop gentil.

En y pensant... C'est quand même... impressionnant. Huit dans une seule maison ? Urg, c'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer avec ma mère alors que nous sommes que deux.

\- T'inquiètes, j'te comprend Marco ! Quand j'vais au bled on est douze...

\- C'est parce que ton père à ramené toutes ses femmes avec lui ?

Wow. Je sais pas ce qu'a Ymir aujourd'hui mais... enfin si, je sais. Mais bon.

\- J't'ai adressé la parole bébé ? J'parle à mon nouveau pote là.

\- C'est... c'est pas si compliqué que ça de vivre en grand nombre. Reprend le nouveau en souriant légèrement.

Le seul à vouloir sauver les meubles à ce que je vois.

Mais perso, j'sais vraiment pas comment il fait. L'habitude, sûrement. 'Fin, j'veux dire... au plus loin que j'men souvienne j'ai toujours " officiellement " vécu avec ma mère. J'peux mettre entre parenthèses les week-ends chez mon père ? Ça fait pas plus de trois personnes sous un toit. Et d'après mon expérience, il y a vraiment pas plus, comment dire... casse couilles ?

\- ... J'ai deux soeurs et trois frères.

\- Tu es le plus grand ? Demande Armin en finissant son jus de pomme.

Le nouveau hoche la tête.

Enfin... Marco. Faudrait que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Ok... quand j'ai dis qu'on était douze... j'ai quand même compté tout les chats qu'on a. Mais... ouais, j'te respect mec.

J'peux comprendre Conny sur ce coup. Il le vit très mal de partager son espace vital avec sa soeur. Voir quelqu'un qui est h/24 avec sept autres êtres humains ne peut qu'être super impressionnant. Pour lui comme pour moi.

\- Merci.

Les traits de son visage son hyper marqués quand il sourit. Surtout les plis au creux de ses yeux... Ce qui les rendent encore plus sombres qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Conny à peut être raison. J'ai sûrement l'air d'un pédophile devant une école maternelle à fixer les gens comme ça.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête.

\- Armin ?

Pour-quoi Dieu m'a doté d'yeux fonctionnels ?J'aurai vraiment préféré être aveugle que de voir débarquer Eren. Ou juste disparaître. La seconde possibilité est quand même plus raisonnable.

Toute la table se retourne pour apercevoir cet imbécile arriver vers le fond de la salle accompagné de Mikasa.

Évidement. Sinon c'est pas marrant.

\- J'te cherchai partout.

Armin attend qu'ils arrivent vers la table avant d'adresser un léger sourire du genre " désolé d'être un être vivant voulant se nourrir en compagnie d'autre êtres vivants ". Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'interprète son sourire, where is le soucis.

\- Ouais désolé ne pas avoir appelé. Mais c'était pas vraiment prévu donc...

\- Ok, mais faut qu'on y aille là.

Wow. Ça vous étonnerez vraiment si j'vous disais qu'il m'énerve là ? En réalité, c'est un tout : la façon dont il se tient contre la table, ses sourcils légèrement rapprochés, sa voix beaucoup trop basse et son putain de bonnet.

Non mais j'vous assure, il à fait exprès de prendre le même que le mien !

\- Et si il veut pas partir ? T'es qui au juste, sa baby-sitter ? Dis je en gobant une frite.

Ouais j'ai pas adressé un seul mot pendant tout le repas. Ouais la seule phrase qui sort de ma bouche est donc destiné à ce connard prétentieux. Mais c'est involontaire. C'est comme un instinct de survie ? Ouais voilà, exactement.

Si je le remets pas à sa place j'aurai l'impression d'me faire écraser jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

Eren tourne très lentement sa tête vers moi l'air blasé. Ok j'ai sûrement foutu une ambiance de merde, à entendre le silence qui c'est soudainement installé.

\- J't'ai sonné ? ... Tête de cheval.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ?

Est-ce qu'il a bien regardé mes cheveux avant de dire ça ?

Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que j'ai cru comprendre entendre ?

Est-ce qu'il a bien ouvert ses deux lèvres extérieurs puis fait fonctionner son cerveau pour ensuite mettre en marchent ses cordes vocales et faire sortir les sons qui représentes maintenant cette phrase ?

Puis Conny et Ymir qui ricanent doucement entre eux... waouh, j'vais commettre un crime.

\- T'as dis quoi là ?

\- Quoi ? T'es sourds " petit éclair " ?

Je me relève immédiatement en faisant grincer ma chaise.

Je l'vois avancer d'un pas et je jure sur la tête de ma figurine d'Altaïr* que j'vais l'emplâtrer si il continu comme ça.

\- Eh. Ça en vaut pas la peine.

Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche est aperçoit... Marco entrain d'empoigner mon sweat avec un léger sourire.

Je fronce mes sourcils en levant mon bras puis... puis j'me demande c'qu'il veut.

Mais je revois ce connard d'Eren devant mes yeux mais en même temps j'me calme parce que... ça en vaut pas la peine ?

Mais bien sûr que si ça en vaut la peine, cette merde me cherche depuis tout à l'heure et... et attendez, il est vraiment entrain d'empoigner mon sweat-shirt là ?

\- Eren, on y va. Chuchote Mikasa en le prenant par l'épaule.

Armin, tout gêné, se lève lui aussi de sa chaise en remettant sa veste.

\- Désolé...

C'est avec une immense rancune que je les observe partir du kebab.

Et Eren avec son putain de jean super laid qui lui fait un cul hyper plat et ses baskets en voie d'extinction que même la croie rouge ne voudrait par reprendre.

Arg, j'ai l'impression d'être le patron du kebab et d'avoir viré trois clients.

\- Bon bah... voici Eren et Mikasa. Ils sont aussi dans notre classe. Murmure Christa en s'approchant de Marco.

\- Ouais... J'avais remarqué.

Il me relâche ensuite en faisant une moue bizarre. Du genre... un froncement de sourcil mais accompagné d'un demi sourire.

\- Jambon c'est bon, assis toi. Les méchants sont partis. Réplique Conny derrière moi.

Le lendemain est toujours une meilleure journée que le jour précédent, non ?

Enfin, vu mon karma, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup.

Je n'ai même pas encore digéré l'affaire " Livaï " et celle " d'Eren ". Mais bon, vous voyez, pour Eren c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. J'suis vraiment le genre de mec à me tracasser la tête pour tout et pour rien. Enfin surtout pour les histoires qui m'casse les couilles. Mais j'ai une fierté de merde. Et Eren... je sais pas trop. Il doit sûrement être le genre de gars à se disputer avec le reste de la population. Les trucs comme ça, ça lui passe par dessus. Alors moi j'essaye de faire un peu pareil. D'autre penserons que j'me donne un genre, mais que voulez vous ? J'suis comme ça.

Pour juste vous dire que ça a le don de m'énerver et de gâcher ma journée déjà pourrie parce que, voyez vous, c'est ma journée. Je rentre donc en furie dans la salle de classe.

Et devinez par quel cours nous commençlons dès un mercredi matin ?

\- Kirschtein. Vous êtes en retard, comme toujours.

J'ai même plus la force de vous dire que ce prof délire complètement. Ça n'a même pas sonner nous sommes que huit dans cette putain de classe.

Je roule des yeux en traçant jusqu'au fond.

D'un rapide œil je devine la silhouette de Conny et de celle de Sasha entrain de, déjà, se disputer. Je balance ensuite mon cul sur ma chaise en patientant quelques secondes avant de refaire marcher mon cerveau et de sortir - très lentement - mes affaires.

\- Mais t'es complètement conne ma parole ! J'te dis qu'on dit " un " !

Sasha lâche un grognement en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière.

\- Mais non ! C'est " une " ! Tout le monde dit " une " !

J'ai l'impression que leur débat doit être aussi vide que leurs cerveaux réunis. Puis, non. J'ai même pas envie de savoir quel est le sujet de cet accrochage purement débile. Conny, à bout de nerfs, balance sa chaise et pose son coude sur ma table.

\- Jean, on dit " une après-midi " ou " un après midi " ?

Qui se souvient quand j'disais que j'voulais même pas savoir sur quoi ils débattaient ? Y a vraiment des fois ou mon super pouvoir se déclenche pas au moment voulu.

\- Vous demandez à moi ? Dis je en sortant ma trousse.

\- On peut dire les deux.

Je lève la tête de mon sac et la tourne vers cette voix qui m'est peu familière.

Marco.

Je reste bloqué sur lui quelques instants en fronçant mes sourcils. Les souvenirs de la veille se bouscule dans mon cerveau. J'me retient même de pencher la tête vers la table de Christa pour vérifié si... si il est vraiment là ? En face de moi ?

Ok.

Il s'assoit.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Sur la table de droite.

Sur la table de droite qui se trouve à côté de moi.

\- ... Enfin, je crois. Reprend t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Non... non, on peut pas dire les deux. Faut faire des choix dans la vie. Et moi j'ai décidée de dire " une après midi " parce que j'suis une femme fière de ce q-

\- Laisse mon nouveau pote Marco tranquille, sorcière !

Il continu de sourire en défaisant lui aussi ses affaires. J'me demande réellement d'où lui est venu ce changement de place si soudain. Peut-être que... Ymir à pétée les plombs et qu'elle a menacé Marco de s'éloigner de Christa sous peine de se faire tordre les parties génitales avec un casse-noix ? Tout est possible avec elle, j'vous assure.

Bon. À vrai dire, j'm'attendais à ce que mon corps réagisse plus. Du genre... comme hier, quoi. Mais finalement j'suis pas plus excité et stressé que ça. Juste surpris et serein. Marco n'a pas l'air d'être un gros connard comme Eren ou bien la réincarnation du " _démon du silence_ " comme Alexia.

Et ça c'est... c'est cool ?

\- Salut.

Je sens mon corps se raidir.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui en me demandant si... si il s'adresse à moi. Putain, quand j'pense que j'vous ai dit que j'me sentais pas du tout stressé, haha.

J'ai juste à l'entendre me murmurait un petit " salut ", sous les chamailleries de Conny et Sasha qui reprennent de plus belle, pour me transformer en gros couillon perdant plus de deux kilos de transpiration par secondes.

\- Euh... S-salut.

Putain.

J'suis trop bizarre.

" gneu s-salut ".

Il doit m'prendre pour un mongolien entrain de réapprendre à parler. Finalement il sourit en ouvrant sa trousse.

\- Désolé de m'incruster. Tu dois me trouver super bizarre.

Je fronce un sourcil en souriant très légèrement.

\- Non, euh... Ça va. C'est cool.

C'est limite si j'suis pas entrain de faire une crise cardiaque ou une connerie comme ça. Si Conny pouvait à nouveau se retourner et m'apercevoir j'suis sûr qu'il lâcherait un truc du style : " Wow mec. Tu transpire de fou... On pourrait remplir la piscine municipale six fois là. ".

\- Hum... Ymir n'avait pas l'air hyper contente que j'sois là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime pas trop ?

Je ravale ma salive en apprivoisant mon corps humain. J'agis vraiment comme un gros débile, faut que j'arrête. Puis Marco parle super doucement et il est tout le temps poli. C'est plutôt à lui d'avoir peur de discuter avec un gars comme moi...

\- Euh... Non. Enfin, ouais... Ymir est super chiante dès que tu t'approches de sa cendrillon.

\- Sa cendrillon ?

J'me retourne vers le tableau en haussant légèrement des épaules.

\- Ouais, Christa.

Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, mes tentatives avec Christa sont aussi vaines que les expériences sexuelles de Conny. Et je vous interdis de dire que c'est parce que je n'bouge pas mon gros cul pour aller, genre... parler ou traîner avec elle.

Tout est entièrement d'la faute de Ymir. Cette fille surprotège trop Christa. Un peu comme un garde du corps aillant l'apparence d'un centaure.

\- Oh... Tout est un peu plus claire alors.

Je remarque son léger rire moqueur et me retourne vers lui.

C'est fou comme il arrête pas de sourire depuis hier. J'veux dire, à chaque fois que j'le vois, et dans n'importe quels situations, ses lèvres sont constamment étirées. C'est... C'est vachement bizarre, parce que chez une autre personne je trouverai ça sûrement hyper niais et putain d'agaçant à en mourir.

Mais chez lui ça paraît juste... naturel ?

Ouais, naturel.

Et pas du tout déplaisant.

 _*Altaïr : personnage phare de la licence Assassin's Creed._


	6. 6 Elephant

Que dieu bénisse les fins de cours.

Dans un élan d'espoir et de bonheur absolu, je me lève soudainement de ma chaise, la larme à l'œil. Parce qu'entendre la sonnerie après une heure d'anglais avec Jefferson est _toujours_ un moment rempli d'émotion.

Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était chiant. Et à vrai dire... légèrement marrant.

Reiner n'arrêtait pas de prendre la parole et de nous faire part de son magnifique accent anglophone ( notez l'ironie ). Probablement pour augmenter sa note en participation mais je soupçonne fortement ses vraies motivations. Du genre, faire marrer Conny et moi ?

Et étonnement, même Marco nous a rejoint dans notre fou rire.

À chaque fois que je me retournais vers lui je l'apercevait lâcher des légers " _pfff_ " avec son adorable petit sourire ( oui, il ne s'arrête jamais ) et ses tâches de rousseurs qui disparaissent sous les plies de son visage. Et est-ce que j'vous ai parlé de ses biceps ? C'est fou comme ils ont le don de bien se modeler sous son t-shirt blanc et de littéralement briller à la lumière, comme si ils étaient le saint Graal.

Oui effectivement, ma légère défaillance de psychopathe pervers fixant une école maternelle n'est toujours pas terminée.

Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. J'contrôle pas grand chose en s'moment.

Ce mec me rend... encore plus bizarre que j'le suis déjà. Mais est-ce vraiment mon anormalité qui me fait éprouver de... je sais pas, une sorte d'attirance très bizarre envers lui ou autre chose ? Putain mais ça fait que deux jours que j'le connaît et mon cerveau commence déjà à se poser des questions ridiculement existentiels.

\- Jean, ralentis...

Je sors de la classe et me retourne en voyant Conny s'approcher vers moi en rangeant ses affaires. Puis il est rapidement suivit de Marco et d'Annie qui nous contourne sans nous adresser un regard.

Conny grogne en posant son sac par terre et Marco ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer de haut.

Mes yeux sont soudainement attirés par Livaï qui ferme la porte. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer Eren dans l'encadrement, que celle ci se ferme brutalement.

J'en connais un qui va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. D'ailleurs j'me demande pourquoi. J'veux dire, pendant l'heure c'est à peine si il s'est fait remarquer, pour une fois.

\- M.Ackerman à l'air furax.

Je détourne mes yeux vers Marco, comprenant qu'il regardait dans la même direction.

\- Cher pas. Il est en pleine forme. Répond Conny en se relevant.

\- Ouais. On est le matin, son corps est déjà composé à 90% de caféine. Ça l'aide à rester sous son apparence d'être humain.

Marco me regarde dans les yeux, en étirant légèrement ses lèvres et en secouant sa tête.

Putain, j'crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me regarde aussi adorablement alors que j'viens de lâcher une millième connerie.

À la pause, les couloirs et les escaliers du lycée sont aussi bondés qu'un embouteillage au retour de l'Ascension sur l'autoroute A7. Il nous a bien fallu trois minutes - déjà précieusement gaspillées - pour descendre les étages et respirer le bon air frais que nous procure un lycée au centre-ville.

Sérieusement, je sais pas trop comment vous décrire mon ressentiment. J'ai juste envie d'me casser parce que ce décor me donne envie de vomir mais en même temps, j'suis rempli d'une légère nostalgie et du coup... j'peux pas totalement haïr cette cour. Conny vous le dira lui même : le nombre d'histoires, de punissions débiles ( du style, ramasser les feuilles ) mais aussi le nombre de fou rire ici même sont incalculables. Il faudrait sûrement des énormes encyclopédies en 34 exemplaires pour vous raconter toutes les conneries et les histoires qui ce sont passaient au stade.

J'y fais attention que maintenant, mais rien n'a réellement changé. Le panier de basket au fond des grilles est seul et vieux, la pelouse semble être entretenu par un manchot daltonien et les bandes aux sols sont pourtant blanches, comme au premier jour. Toujours, toujours et toujours. Même si j'aurai aimer apercevoir une piscine olympique en plein milieu, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un stupide demi-sourire plaqué au visage.

Bibi est de retour au bercail.

Comme je le pensais, quelques malfrats réussissent à nous voler notre précieuse place au fond du stade près des arbres. Arg, stupide retard et stupide circulation " couloirnesque ".

Reiner semble beugler quelques chose comme " U ! S ! A ! " ( allez savoir pourquoi ) devant une Ymir toute aussi indifférente et un Berhold beaucoup trop absorbé par son téléphone.

\- Elle est où Sasha ? Demande Conny en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Aller vendre son cul avec Hitch ?

Ymir déteste Hirch autant que nous.

Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Conny, par contre, à l'air un peu agacé. Son high kick est réellement à deux doigts de se retrouver dans la face de Sasha.

Christa déboule derrière nous avec quatre canettes de coca et une barre chocolatée. C'est limite si les rayons du soleil ne forme pas un anneaux derrière sa tête et que le vent ne caresse pas ses cheveux. Une vraie sauveuse tombée du ciel, ma parole.

\- Oh, vous êtes arrivés ? Désolé... j'en ai pris juste pour nous quatre.

Enchaîne t-elle en servant Reiner ( qui à le visage dur et inexpressif en la regardant. Il doit sûrement être entrain de se promettre de l'épouser un jour ou l'autre ), Berthold et Ymir.

\- Non, ça ira. Répond Marco, à ma droite.

\- C'était pas à toi de faire ça ! Sasha n'est jamais là pour faire les trucs dont elle est le plus douée.

Ouais... Ymir n'est pas toujours super fut-fut, mais sur le cas concernant Sasha. j'crois qu'elle mérite la légion d'honneur. Elle à réussit à réduire la jeune femme en simple servante faisant toutes les pires crasses exigée par elle-même, depuis maintenant un an. Du genre, porter son sac ou son plateau à la cafet', acheter trois snickers - c'est les plus chers dans la machine du lycée - et même laisser sa place dans la navette scolaire. J'crois que c'est un marché conclu entre elles, mais connaissant Ymir, il est certain que ce deal à un arrière goût de chantage. Mais aller savoir lequel...

Berthold se décale sur le seul banc qu'il y a et Conny s'assoit sur celui-ci en levant les yeux.

\- Et alors... t'en pense quoi de ton premier cours ici ? Demande Christa, après quelques secondes de silence.

Marco regarde furtivement Reiner avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, l'air innocent.

\- Agité ? M.Ackerman est...

\- Une pute.

\- Stalin.

\- Une groooosse pute.

Répondons à la suite Ymir, moi et Conny.

\- Et là encore t'as rien vu... Il en est qu'au level 2.

Marco tourne son regard vers Conny, amusé.

\- Du genre... Ses tendances diaboliques évoluent tel, hum... un Pokémon ?

Conny ouvre grand ses yeux en relevant sa tête. Putain, j'crois que c'est l'illumination dans sa tête.

\- Exactement... mec.

\- Nan. C'est plus comme un mage suprême niveau 135 qui n'a pas encore montré tout ses sortilèges. Reprend Ymir en ouvrant sa canette.

J'pense qu'ils sont plus au moins tous raison, à leurs façons. Le truc principal qu'il faut retenir ( et je le redirai jamais assez ) c'est que Livaï est la réincarnation du mal.

Mais tout ceci semble faire marrer Marco.

On dirait un gamin tout amusé en gardant ses mains dans les poches et en titillant du pied. Ses lèvres sont légèrement plus fines quand il sourit et il a quand même un visage assez... adulte ? 'Fin son nez est un petit peu retroussé et il a des yeux vachement grands ce qui lui fait garder un air légèrement juvénile, malgré tout. J'trouve ça adorable la façon qu'il a à discretement regarder la personne avant de lui adresser la parole avec un léger sourire.

À vrai dire, j'trouve un peu près tout adorable chez lui.

Puis, il me donne réellement pas une mauvaise " premiere impression " comme les autres. Par exemple, la fois où j'ai rencontrais Conny, je le trouvais trop sûr de lui, ça m'agaçais. Sasha me paraissait trop bruillante - casi infréquentable - et Berthold chiant à en mourir. Dois-je vraiment de vous parlez d'Eren ? Mais lui c'est différent. Il fait toujours de gentilles remarques et c'est beaucoup moins chiant qu'avec Christa. Elles sont pertinentes et drôles, à leur manière.

Bah, j'crain trop. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive à penser comme ça ?

Reiner lâche son millième rire de la journée, quand une sonnerie vint retentir dans mes oreillers. Mon téléphone ?

Ouais, je l'éteins pas complètement quand j'suis au lycée, mauvaise habitude.

Mais que voulez vous : je suis un vilain garçon.

Ma mére.

Hors. de. question. que je réponde ici et maintenant.

\- Tu écoutes du " Bring me the horizon " !

Je relève mes yeux vers Marco. Je croise subitement son regard et il m'offre un sourire à se damner. Je sens mon estomac se faire une partie de twister.

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- Moi aussi !

Ses yeux sont brillants et il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi.

\- Et... " Deftones " ? Je demande.

\- Bien sûr ! Et " Asking Alexendria " ?

\- Carrément. T'as écouté " From Death to destiny " ?

\- Yep. Je l'ai chez moi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et c'est laquelle ta préférée ?

\- " Move on ", largement.

\- Pareil !

Je remercie Dieu de m'avoir chuchoté dans l'oreille " _Jean, tu dois mettre du Bring me the horizon en sonnerie de téléphone, tel est ton devoir_ ".

Franchement, vous savez à quel point c'est dur de trouver des gens avec les même goûts musicaux que vous ? Avec Conny qui supporte pas mes sons et qui se permet de faire des réflexions toujours aussi nazes et clichés, du style " encore ta musique de fond de gorge destinée aux néonazis ? " et ma mère qui hésite à m'envoyer à l'orphelinat le plus proche quand j'la mets à fond dans ma chambre... j'étais vraiment destiné à écouter mes sons tout seul, tel une âme abandonnée.

Mais j'suis certain que Marco est un saint venu sur terre juste pour me remonter le moral avec ses superbes biceps et son sourire d'ange. Et ses _magnifiques_ goûts musicaux, aussi.

À ce stade là, j'men carotte le slip de ma soit disante crédibilité. J'ai l'air d'un enfant, ou peut être bien d'un imbécile, mais Conny préfère lever les yeux au ciel en me voyant s'assoir à côté de lui que de faire un quelconque commentaire. Je me décale un peu plus pour laisser de la place à Marco que même Berthold abandonne et se lève finalement du banc.

C'est fou comment dix minutes, tout au plus, peuvent passer très rapidement quand t'engendres un passionnant dialogue avec Marco. On échange nos considérations musicales à toute vitesse, sous les bâillements de Conny, sans vraiment se soucier des autres. Je peux sentir sa cuisse légèrement écartée contre la mienne et son regard sur moi. Au début, je suivais un peu près ce qu'il disait à propos des paroles un peu trop terre à terre d'un quelconque groupe de rock, mais à présent, c'est à peine si je suis les mots qui sortent de ses lèvres. Je suis bien trop hypnotisé par leurs mouvements réguliers... C'est fou comment il paraît beaucoup plus beau de près. J'veux dire, si on disperse chaque parties de son visage, ils n'auront sûrement pas grand intérêt. Mais assemblés, ils sont vachement harmonieux et tout ceci créer un visage beaucoup trop... ouais, beau.

À la suite de ça, Reiner à émit le fait qu'Annie devait sûrement se retrouver seule à l'heure qu'il est et que lui est Berthold devaient donc s'éclipser pour aller la rejoindre. Sasha est enfin arrivée avec des chips en signe d'excuse. Conny n'a pas boudé bien longtemps, la nourriture lui redonne le sourire. Et Christa a que ensuite comblée les blancs ( avec quand même les bruits de bouche des deux imbéciles en fond sonore ) en parlant vaguement des prochains cours.

Ouais... La mâtiné aurait pu être vachement plus pire, effectivement.


	7. 7 Un corps sain dans un esprit sain

En général, le sport et moi c'est pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour. À part le skateboard, mais c'est complètement autre chose.

Tout ce qui engendre un effort physique beaucoup trop important : next.

Ce n'est pas que je suis un énorme flemmard ( c'est totalement ça ), mais sentir son corps se morfondre sous une tonnes de sueurs et sous des courbatures plus que désagréables, très peu pour moi. J'appelle ça du masochisme. Mais heureusement que Dieu à une once de bonté envers moi. Grâce à lui, me voila passer une excellente année en EPS avec l'adorable mademoiselle Petra. Elle peut être quelques fois sévère, mais ni trop ni pas assez. On se permet un peu tout avec elle, mais toujours avec modération. C'est un peu réciproque, vous voyez ? Elle peut totalement être sévère, mais elle ne l'est pas. On peut carrément foutre le bordel, mais on s'abstient.

Et même si ses cheveux châtains semblent en désordres et son gilet mal positionné, elle semble ravie de nous voir. Mais ne pensez pas non plus que c'est merlin au pays des bisounours. Je vous rappel que c'est un cours de sport. Et qui dit cours de sport dit obligatoirement : sport.

Et aujourd'hui c'est volley-ball.

Je n'ai aucun attachement avec les sport à " ballon " et volley-ball ne fait pas exception.

En bref, me voila en enfer.

Je sors des vestiaires en essayant d'enlever les ridicules élastiques que m'a mit Sasha dans les cheveux. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas la seule victime. Tout les garçons se retrouvent avec des élastique violet ou rose dans les cheveux.

... À part Conny, bien sûr. J'pense que c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il se sent légèrement exclu de la société. Le pauvre, il me fait d'la peine avec son débardeur blanc et son air de " je- m'en-foutiste-un-jour-les-chauve-gouvernerons-le-monde ". Puis qu'est ce qu'elles sont résistantes ses merdes. Ça m'arrache littéralement les cheveux leurs conneries. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être con une fille. Elles savent réellement rien faire à part rester planter à l'autre bout du gymnase en ricanant et en nous montrons du doigt ? Je parle même pas de Mikasa qui accourt vers Eren. On dirait une maman entrain de s'inquiéter pour son imbécile de fils.

Je m'apprête à rejoindre Conny et Sasha, calés dans un coin, quand mon œil est attiré par autre chose. Marco me devance et trottine un peu vers mes deux amis. Il porte un maillot de... basket ? Je crois. Il est légèrement un peu trop grand pour lui, ce qui fait bien apparaître ses côtes musclés et ses putain de biceps. Il sourit comme un imbécile en montrant du doigt le haut de son crâne. Ses cheveux noirs sont ridiculement attachés par trois élastiques et suspendus dans les airs. Sasha commence à sortir son téléphone pendant que Conny rage un peu en disant que lui aussi peut très bien utilisé des élastiques sauf qu'il n'en a pas encore les capacités.

J'entends son petit rire dans mes oreilles. Il se place ensuite maladroitement et laisse le flash illuminer son visage. Je pensais... réellement pas qu'on pouvait être aussi mignln en simple jogging gris et en maillot de basket beaucoup trop ample. Surtout avec ce genre de coiffure. Sur les autres ça paraît tellement ridicule à en vomir ( alors imaginez sur moi ), mais avec lui... c'est juste drôle ? Drôle, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Drôle comme un petit bébé entrain de s'étaler de la bouillie sur le visage. Drôle à en fondre, littéralement.

\- Bon, tout le monde m'écoute !

La douce voix de Petra vient me retirer de mes rêveries. Je secoue un peu la tête en m'approchant du groupe qui se forme autour de la prof.

\- On commence par les entraînements, ok ? Équipe de deux, comme d'habitude. Et dépêchez vous, pas la peine de chercher pendant dix mille ans votre copain ou copine à l'autre bout du gymnase. Vous verrez, c'est plus amusant avec des personnes que vous ne côtoyez pas trop. Et... les garçons, vous m'enlevez vos petits accessoires s'il vous plaît.

Son sourire se noie dans une avalanche de bavardages et de mouvement. À priori, personne ne compte l'écouter aujourd'hui. Voila que tout le monde cherche son acolyte. Je tourne un peu du pied en cherchant Conny quand je me fais soudainement prendre par le col.

\- Moi j'peux pas rester sans mon copain plus de cinq minutes. Me murmure Marco en me relâchant un peu.

Surpris, j'attend bien quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il se place en face de moi avec sa gueule d'ange. Je rougis enfin en approchant mes sourcils.

\- Ah... Ouais.

\- J'imagine ?

Il lève ses sourcils, ironiquement.

\- Ouais. Vachement...

Non mais il fait ça souvent ? Prendre les gens de court et leur lâcher des trucs carrément déstabilisant, c'est son délire ? On aurait pu me prévenir ou... qu'importe.

J'aperçois les autres se diriger vers le panier de ballon et sans continuer cette fabuleuse discussion plus que enrichissante, je m'éclipse ilico. Mes pieds frôlent le sol du gymnase et plus vite que je n'aurai pensé, me voila devant le panier entrain d'arracher le ballon des mains d'une quelconque personne. Conny se trouve en face de moi en faisant rouler le sien sur son doigt.

\- T'es avec qui ?

\- ... Marco. Et toi ?

\- Sasha.

Il lève un sourcil en reprenant son ballon dans ses deux mains.

\- Tu m'abandonnes hein ?

\- Ta gueule.

Je repars rapidement en grognant.

Devrais-je rappeler toute les fois au collège ou Conny était - toujours - capitaine d'équipe au basket et qu'il faisait exprès de me choisir en dernier pour que je sois la seule personne sur le terrain ? Y a des trahisons qui restent intacts. Finalement, ça lui fera du bien de se faire " abandonner " par moi quelques heures, comme il dit.

Je fais rouler mes paumes de mains sur le ballon quelques secondes en voyant Marco s'approcher de moi. On s'est finalement installés au bout du gymnase, vers les vestiaires. Évidement, il fallait qu'il y est Eren à cinq putain de mètres de moi. Mais étonnamment, il n'est pas avec Mikasa cette fois-ci.

Quel con, il s'est mit avec Armin.

Il veut rester dans le clan des nuls ou quoi ? Parce que, personnellement si j'étais lui, les fois où j'me mètrerai en équipe avec Mikasa seraient sûrement incalculables.

\- Tu commence à lancer ?

Je retourne rapidement ma tête devant moi.

\- Euh... ouais, ouais.

Je balance le ballon dans ma main droite et... il faut juste que je fasse fonctionner mon cerveau pour me rappeler les bases du volley et également, pour ne pas me foutre la honte.

Étonnement, le ballon rebondit bien contre ma paume et s'élance parfaitement devant moi. Marco recule légèrement et place ses deux poings devant lui en faisant lui aussi rebondir le ballon. Le bruit sourd se confond avec les autres et les quelques bavardages dans le gymnase. Je calcule brièvement la trajectoire et pousse à mon tour le ballon avec le bout de mes doigts.

Les passes s'enchaînent bien, rien n'est trop simple ni trop difficile. J'ai l'impression qu'on ai parfaitement syncro. Mais tout ça me paraît trop parfait. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'avec Conny ça serait parti en couille après trois passes. Il aurait soit taper trop fort et j'aurai commencé à l'insulter ou bien on aurait tapé un foot derrière l'équipement. Mais finalement, c'est pas si désagréable que ça d'être sérieux pendant deux minutes. On joue bien et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui importe. Je recule un instant en observant le ballon s'approcher de moi mais mon corps et stopper par un autre derrière moi. Je laisse la balle s'éloigner en grognant. Qui est l'imbécile qui vient mettre les pieds sur notre terrain ?

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un Armin pratiquement épuisé.

\- Oh... Désolé Jean.

\- Regarde quand tu te déplace.

Derrière lui j'aperçois Eren entrain de faire rouler son ballon entre ses mains.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention.

Attendez. C'est à moi qu'il ose adresser la parole ? Armin affiche un air désolé en reculant vers son coéquipier.

\- Toi mêle-toi de ton cul.

C'est vrai que j'aurais dû être plus subtil ou juste lui adresser un joli doigt d'honneur mais, après le coup du kebab, j'ai plus envie de tout laisser passer.

Eren plisse ses yeux en s'approchant de moi et c'est comme si tout le monde avait arrêter ses petites activités. Le gymnase est silencieux et j'aperçois même Mikasa débouler vers ma droite.

\- C'est plutôt à toi d'te mêler de ton cul au lieu d'le foutre sur notre terrain.

Ce mec à réellement le don d'me faire chier. Chaque mots et chaque phrases qui sortent de sa bouche me met sur les nerfs comme si ils avaient un effet dévastateur sur moi. Il pourrait dire n'importe quoi que j'aurai envie d'lui refaire le portrait. Comme maintenant.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Les moins sérieux n'ont pas manqués cette opportunité pour se rapprocher de nous deux comme si nous étions deux bêtes de foire. Armin essaye tant bien que mal de secouer la manche d'Eren pour lui remettre ses putain de neurones en place mais rien y fait, ce mec est un connard jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de t'énerver pour un rien.

Je rigole amèrement en m'approchant moi aussi.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Eren reste inexpressif quelques instants en me jugeant de la tête au pied. C'est incroyable comment ce gamin se prend vraiment pas pour d'la merde.

\- Mec regarde toi, t'es ridicule.

J'vais vraiment péter un plomb par contre.

\- Répète un peu pour voir.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, une silhouette se met entre nous deux. La prof secoue la tête en laissant tombé son sifflet autour de son cou.

\- Les garçons... pas au premier cours, je vous pris.

Son visage peut paraître serein mais son ton l'ai littéralement moins. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

Quoi ? Elle aussi va se mettre à me faire la morale ? Comme si s'était ma faute putain ! Je tourne mon visage et aperçois tout les regards fixés sur moi. C'est à la limite si j'ai pas envie de tous les éclater. J'entend d'une oreille la voix de se connard d'Eren... s'en est vraiment trop. Je grogne et commence à m'éloigné de la foule.

J'suis bien trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir réfléchir ou agir de façon « mature »... super, c'est exactement ce que dirait mon père si il me voyait. C'est vraiment le parfait moment pour penser à lui, ma parole. Je m'efforce de ne pas courir mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir traversé le gymnase beaucoup plus rapidement qu'espéré. Je pousse la porte des toilettes et m'aperçoit qu'elle a claquée beaucoup plus fort que prévu, elle aussi.

Puis merde.

Je m'engouffre au fond des chiottes et appuis sur le robinet, par pur automatisme. J'ai même pas soif putain. C'est comme si je m'efforce à trouver une excuse, alors que si je suis venu ici c'est juste pour... je sais pas, me vider la tête ? Ne plus voir leurs têtes de cons ? Ou c'est peut-être moi, le con ?

Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'me déteste. Pourquoi je peux pas juste m'en foutre, sortir une millième insulte et faire comme si de rien n'étais ? Pourquoi je peux pas juste faire comme ce connard d'Eren ? Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est il est entrain de ricaner bêtement en... en se moquant de moi avec les autres ou de... ou de faire je ne sais quoi d'autre qui peut paraître putain de cool aux yeux des gens.

Moi... moi j'ai juste l'air d'un imbécile, d'un faible ou d'un trou du cul. Sachant que ça ne m'étonnerai franchement pas que la troisième option soit valide. Je souffle en posant mes deux mains sur l'évier. En ce moment, dans le vrai monde réel de la réalité véritable... j'ai juste envie de mourir.

J'entend la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. En sursautant légèrement, je relève rapidement ma tête, près à mordre. Marco la referme calmement en coinçant son stupide ballon de volley-ball entre son bras et ses côtes. Il se retourne finalement vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Je détourne instantanément mes yeux en fronçant mes sourcils.

C'est... c'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Le ballon était tombé vachement loin. Décidément... j'aurai pas dû le lancer aussi fort.

Je devine une pointe de sympathie dans sa voix. Bizarrement, j'aurai tendance à dire que Marco est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir maintenant mais... mais en même temps, c'est comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées et était arrivé aussi vite que prévu. Merde, comment je peux penser ça alors que je suis dans un état littéralement désastreux ? J'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie que personne ne me voient comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je murmure en enfonçant ma tête dans mes épaules, espérant disparaître dans les secondes qui suivent.

\- Rien je... comme on est coéquipier je... je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi.

Je souffle en ferment les yeux.

En les réouvrant je fais face à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Moi...

Moi, j'ai aucun maître Yoda pour me dire quoi faire dans les moments durs. J'ai aucune putain de culture générale pour me rappeler de ce soit disant proverbe qui te, je sais pas, te rebooste ou qu'importe ! J'ai juste... ma conscience, mon reflet dans le miroir et mes couilles.

\- Ça va, Jean ?

Je retourne à nouveau mon visage et l'aperçoit tout près de moi. Il semble plus atteint par la situation que moi même. Sauf que lui n'a pas l'air d'un imbécile, mais juste de quelqu'un en qui on aurait pitié... genre, une gentille pitié.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en soufflant pour la millième fois.

\- Ouais...

Marco s'approche à nouveau en affichant un timide sourire. Du genre « désolé-de-te-voir-comme-ça », comme si tout était de sa faute.

Comment il fait !

Comment il fait pour que, à ce moment précis, je ne le déteste pas ? J'veux dire, c'est typiquement dans ce genre de situation qu'il est interdit de m'adresser la parole (ma mère en est témoin) et que j'agis pratiquement sur la défensive en insultant tout ce qui bouge. Là... j'suis juste immobile et honteux.

\- Désolé... à cause de moi, on loupe l'entraînement et... et toute ces merdes.

J'entends son petit ricanement. Il lève les yeux en s'adossant contre le mur.

\- J'ai connu pire, ne t'inquiète pas.

On se regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Un silence de plomb s'installe, pendant que les gouttelettes du robinet tombent une à une. J'ai une putain de boule qui se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pèse une tonne mais qu'elle peut paraître aussi légère qu'un tas de papillons. Euh... j'suis malade ? Je vais vomir ? Putain, j'espère tellement pas.

\- Moi aussi j'espère pas !

Ah bah super.

Je ricane, maladroitement, en frottant ma nuque. Quand je disais que le sport était mon pire ennemi et qu'il ne m'apporte rien de bon...

Vous me croyez maintenant ?


	8. 8 Projet  C

Je regarde le message de ma mère, dépité.

 **Maman**

 _[12:09]_

 ** _Oublie pas de ramener ton linge sale Jean._**

 ** _Passe le bonjour à ton père. Le voyage en voiture c'est bien passé ?_**

 ** _Bisou_**

Comment peut elle pensait que le voyage avec mon foutu beau père c'est bien passé ? Ce mec est juste horriblement chiant. Il ne sait que faire des remarques de merdes en me rappelant que je ne saurais jamais aussi parfait que lui l'était à mon âge. Merci d'évoquer le fait que je ne sers à rien, vraiment c'est sympa.

C'est pas qu'il est méchant, j'pense pas qu'il dise ça en faisant exprès ou avec des gros sous entendus mais... mais je déteste ça. Qu'il aille se faire voir, lui et sa super bagnole ( sachant que j'aurai très bien pu aller chez mon père en prenant le bus ). Je balance mon téléphone sur mon lit et enlève mes chaussures. S'entend le vent frais dans ma chambre, je me précipite vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Du haut de celle ci j'aperçois mon père dresser la table... dehors.

C'est une blague ? Mon père veut vraiment qu'on mange dehors alors qu'il fait -20 degrés ?Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup moins faim. Mais le connaissant, si je ne viens pas, il est capable de venir me tirer les oreilles, en me disant « _Jean ! C'est pour ton bien. Un vrai homme affronte le froid sans broncher !_ » ( J'exagère. À peine. ). Je descends alors les escaliers très lentement et traîne du pied en arrivant au salon. Sur le canapé, je remarque d'un rapide coup d'œil ma PlayStation. Ouf, mon père ne l'a pas cachée. Merci Dieu.

Remis d'aplomb, j'ouvre la vitre et m'installe dans la véranda. Le froid s'empare littéralement de mon corps mais j'essaye de faire abstraction et de m'assoir sur une des chaises. Mon père fini de servir mon plat de pâtes ( qui est assez rempli comme ça ) et me le passe.

\- Tiens.

Je le prend en disant « merci ». Il se rassoit lui aussi en face de moi et me répond avec un « bon appétit ».

\- Ouais.

Des pâtes bolo : classique. C'est bon, mais j'ai putain de froid.

J'essaye d'engloutir mon plat le plus rapidement possible pour aller vite me réchauffer à l'intérieur. Mais connaissant mon père, le voilà près à engendrer un dialogue avec son fils adoré qui va durer très exactement quatre heures, tout au plus.

\- Alors Jean ? T'as ramener des devoirs pour ce week-end ?

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. Je me retiens de lever les yeux et gobe une grosse bouchée de pâtes.

\- Nope. J'en ai pas.

\- Ah bon ?

Ce « ah bon » est rempli d'ironie et de jugement. Je mâche lentement avant de répondre.

\- Bah ouais... c'est que la première semaine.

\- Première semaine ou pas, je ne pense pas que tes professeurs laissent leurs élèves se la couler douce, surtout en Première.

À vrai dire, on doit sûrement en avoir ? Du style, acheter un stylo rouge et un classeur imperméable, résistant et bleu turquoise de préférence. Typiquement Livaï. Mais j'ai dû oublier. Ou je dois m'en battre les couilles. Sûrement les deux ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Le bac commence cette année, Jean. C'est sérieux.

Sûrement. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. J'me pelle le cul et j'ai faim, est-ce vraiment le moment pour parler du bac ?

\- Bon, est ton copain Conny. Comment il va ?

J'inspecte l'assiette de mon père. C'est à peine si il a entamé. C'est pas vrai, il veut vraiment qu'on partage un moment entre père et fils là ?

Purée.

\- Ça va. On est dans la même classe.

Il ricane.

\- Encore ? Eh bah, on est pas sortie de l'auberge dit moi. Avec ça tes notes sont pas prêtes de gravirent les échelons. Ça va encore être une belle année tout ça.

Je sais pas comment réagir. Me replier ou sourire de tristesse ? J'ai toujours était avec Conny et c'est vrai que plus les années passaient et plus mes notes dégringolaient. Mais j'imagine que c'est juste moi. Conny aurait-il vraiment une influence sur mon parcours scolaire ou sur moi même ? Et même si c'est le cas, j'm'en fout un peu. Mon père l'aime bien, il pense que c'est un débrouillard et ma mère aussi, il la fait rire.

\- J'ai d'autre potes hein. J'ai pas que Conny. Dis je en buvant mon verre d'eau.

Putain mais c'est glacé.

\- J'espère bien. Et des copines ?

J'suis sur le point de m'étouffer. Waouh, question piège. Bien joué papa. C'est comme si il savait comment parfaitement me déstabiliser. Vous me diriez, c'est lui qui m'a conçu.

Je me racle la gorge en levant mes épaules.

\- Euh... non, pas vraiment. 'Fin si, mais voilà quoi.

Je le vois sourire un instant puis lever ses sourcils en entamant son plat.

\- Non mais tu as raison Jean. Les études avant les filles.

Je souffle et m'affale sur ma chaise en reposant ma fourchette. J'pense que c'est l'un des nombreux talents qu'a mon père : engendrer des discussions très gênantes et barbantes à propos des études, des filles ou quand il est motivé et en pleine forme, de la drogue ou même de l'alcool.

Ouais... c'est un peu son super pouvoir à lui.

Si je joue maintenant, mon père va râler. Il dira sûrement des trucs du style " _Le week-end vient à peine de commencer, Jean ! Pose moi cette console et va lire un bouquin_ ". Et en plus, si il me voit avachie sur le canapé j'aurai lâchement gâché mon temps libre de ce week-end.

Mieux vos glander devant mon ordinateur alors. Comme ça, si il arrive, j'aurai qu'à dire que je fais des recherches. Sur quoi ? Je sais pas, j'improviserai.

Je prend donc l'ordi posé sur la table basse et monte dans ma minuscule chambre. Heureusement que j'habite pas chez mon père, c'est horrible comment j'étouffe ici. Même si, il est vrai, mon lit est beaucoup plus confortable dans cette maison. Peut être parce qu'il reste encore neuf et que je dors pratiquement jamais dedans, comparé à celui de chez ma mère. Enfin de chez moi quoi.

Je me jette alors dessus et allume immédiatement l'ordi. Gêné par quelque chose, je soulève un instant mon ventre et réussi à capturer mon téléphone qui était coincé sous moi. Le pauvre.

Encore un message de ma mère et une notification de Conny sur _Snapchat_. Sûrement une vidéo débile qu'il m'a encore envoyé. Avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être sa poubelle virtuelle des trucs les plus insensés qu'il fait sur Internet. J'imagine qu'il envoie que ces trucs qu'à moi... j'espère pour lui, en tout cas. En me connectant sur _Facebook_ avec l'ordinateur j'aperçois l'emoticon de Christa s'afficher en bas.

Elle... elle m'a envoyé un message ?

Je me redresse un peu plus en fronçant mes sourcils. Tout d'un coup, la mission que je m'étais fixer il y a une semaine me revient en tête. Je... je pensais pas qu'elle ferait le premier pas. J'veux dire, j'ai toujours pensait que je devais le faire et qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas plus à moi que ça ? On est amis, c'est vrai, on s'entend assez bien pour ce dire bonjour le matin et j'crois pas qu'elle est une mauvaise image de moi mais... mais ouais.

J'ouvre rapidement son message.

 **Christa Lenz vous a envoyé un message :**

 _Salut !_

Bon. C'est un début ? Je devrais faire quoi ? Lui répondre plus tard ? Non... j'pense qu'elle a déjà vue que j'avais vu. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un connard qui répond pas. Du coup, je dis quoi ? « Yo » ? « wesh » ? « cc » ?

Hum non. Pas « cc ». Jamais « cc ». Beurk.

 **Jean Kirschtein vous a répondu :**

 _salut_

Ok... j'imagine que je me débrouille bien ?

J'essuie la sueur qui perle sur mon front et me remet plus confortable sur mon lit. Je fixe mon écran en bougeant ma souris dans tout les sens. Une notification apparaît, elle m'a répondu.

 **Christa Lenz vous a envoyé un message :**

 _Bouge pas, je vais t'ajouter à un groupe !_

Oula, quoi ? Elle vient vraiment de m'envoyer un message ( sachant qu'on a jamais parler sur _Facebook_ ) juste pour... je sais pas, m'ajouter sur un groupe ? Un groupe de quoi ?

Haha, génial. Encore une personne qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Et puis tu pensais à quoi, mec ? Que la fille qui te plaît allait vraiment venir te parler en message privé du jour au lendemain juste pour en apprendre plus sur toi et, éventuellement, te... je sais pas, te séduire ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je me roule par terre.

« **1ere ES 2** » ? C'est quoi ce groupe encore. Me dîtes pas que dedans y est regroupé tout les ploucs de ma classe ? Ah bah apparemment, si. J'aperçois même Conny envoyé tout est n'importe quoi comme si il était seul au monde.

 **Christa Lenz a ajouter Jean Kirschtein au groupe « 1ere ES 2 ».**

 **Christa Lenz a envoyé un message au groupe :** _Voilà, tout le monde est laaa !_

 **Conny Springer a envoyé un message au groupe :** _oh non pa lui_

 **Jean Kirschtein a envoyé un message au groupe :** _tg toi_

 **Ymir. a envoyé un message au groupe :**

 _me dit pas tu compte tous les inviter ?? surtout eux_

 **Sasha Brioche a envoyé un message au groupe :** _inviter????? A quoi!!_

 **Christa Lenz a envoyé un message au groupe :** _Alors samedi prochain j'ai la maison et je fais une soirée, mais il faudra partir dimanche avant midi par contre !_

 **Christa Lenz a envoyé un message au groupe :** _Venez vers 19h_

 **Conny Springer a envoyé un message au groupe :** _trooooooooooooooop bien j'arrive en Y_

 **Ymir. a envoyé un message au groupe :**

 _T'excite pa trop toi. T sûr que ton père va accepter que tu vienne ?_

 **Conny Springer a envoyé un message au groupe :** _tqt pa pour ça bb_

 **Sasha Brioche a envoyé un message au groupe :** _youpiiiiiiiiiii j'amène la bouffe_

 **Marco Bott a envoyé un message au groupe :** _je sais ps si je pourrais venir, mais merci pour l'invite :) je vais quand même demander_

Oh, Marco est sur le groupe.

Je l'avais pas remarqué. Est-ce que je devrais... l'ajouter en ami ?

 **Jean Kirschtein a envoyé un message au groupe :** _moi aussi je verrai_

 **Mikasa Ackerman a envoyé un message au groupe :** _Il y aura de l'alcool ?_

 **Conny Springer a envoyé un message au groupe :** _mec t srx, tu viens_

 **Ymir. a envoyé un message au groupe :** _bien sûr qu'il y en aura._

 **Christa Lenz a envoyé un message au groupe :** _Euh... je sais pas, comme vous voulez Mikasa haha_

 **Reiner Braun a envoyé un message au groupe :** _JACK DANIELS_

 **Conny Springer a envoyé un message au groupe :** _GET 27 !!!!_

 **Mikasa Ackerman a envoyé un message au groupe :** _ok_

 **Reiner Braun a envoyé un message au groupe :** _cest bon pour Berthold et moi ;))) annie demain_

 **Reiner Braun a envoyé un message au groupe :** _ABSOLUT VODKA_

 **Marco Bott a envoyé un message au groupe** : _Ton adresse Christa ?_

 **Ymir. a envoyé un message au groupe** : _oubliez pas des feuilles_

 **Christa Lenz a envoyé un message au groupe** : _je t'envoie ça en privée Marco !_

 **Mihna Carolina a envoyé un message au groupe : **_oh_ _ouiii_ _une_ _soirée trop bien_

 **Ymir. a envoyé un message au groupe :** _viens privée meuf_

A vrai dire, j'imagine que je vais venir ? Je sais pas vraiment. C'est pas comme si j'avais subitement envie de passer le week-end prochain avec les imbéciles qui forment ma classe mais... Conny sera la ? Et il y aura de l'alcool ? On aura qu'à piquer une bouteille et sortir dehors pendant que tout le monde est trop occupé à vomir, danser tout seul ou fumer. Comme d'habitude.

Je... j'espère aussi que Marco sera là. D'une certaine façon ? Il doit sûrement être drôle bourré, j'imagine.

 **Jean Kirschtein a envoyé un message au groupe :** _tu peux me donner ton adresse ossi stp_

 **Sasha Brioche a envoyé un message au groupe :** _on a des devoirs pr lundi ????_

 **Marco Bott a envoyé un message au groupe :** _attend je l'ai Jean_

Je lève mes sourcils un instant. Ne comprenant pas immédiatement, je quitte le groupe et patiente sur mon fil d'actualité. Je reçoit quelques messages de la discussion puis ensuite, quelques secondes plus tard, une notification de Marco.

Il m'a envoyé un message.

J'aperçois sa photo de profil en tout petit. C'est à peine si je la distingue. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Une fille ?

 **Marco Bott vous a envoyé un message :**

 _21 impasse du mur sina_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Ok merci_

 **Marco Bott a répond :**

 _Tu viens finalement ?_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Euh je sais pas_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Si jai envie oue_

Je reste bloqué devant mon écran pendant un instant. Est-ce que... est ce que je suis trop froid ? Marco est vraiment sympa, j'ai pas envie de lui donner une mauvaise impression. Quoi ? Je devrais faire la conversation ? Mais comment on fait ça...

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Et toi?_

Je dois bien attendre trois minutes avant qu'il me réponde.

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _J'aimerai bien :)_

Ok... c'est à moi de répondre à nouveau ? Mon cerveau en pleine réflexion, je tape sans vraiment réfléchir sur les touches puis efface tout deux/trois fois. Finalement, avant que j'envoi quoi que ce soit, Marco répond avant moi.

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _Ça dépend si je dois garder mes sœurs ou non !_

Ah oui... " 7 à la maison ".

Dur la vie. Ne pas aller à une soirée parce que, pendant un moment, maman et papa on décidait de faire des gros câlins ?

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Oups. J'espère que non du coup_

C'est juste après avoir appuyé sur le bouton « envoi », que je réalise vraiment ce que je viens d'écrire. « J'espère que non ». Non mais Jean du délire vraiment là. Il va se demander pourquoi un gars comme moi voudrait à tout prit qu'il vienne à une... stupide et pourrie soirée.

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _Moi aussi ! :)_

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _J'espère que ça sera bien, Christa à l'air cool_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _Tu trouves ?_

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _Oui. Enfin elle l'ai assez pour m'inviter en tout cas :)_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _pourquoi elle le ferait pas ?_

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _Je sais pas. Parce que je suis le nouveau ?_

 **Jean Kirschtein a répondu :**

 _On s'en fout elle t'a suremnt inviter prcq t sympa_

 **Marco Bott est entrain d'écrire (...)**

 **Marco Bott a répondu :**

 _Pas plus que toi ! ;)_


End file.
